A Haunting in Delhi
This is probably not the place for penning down what is happening. But I need to put it somewhere. I feel....unsafe. Three times in such a short period of time cannot be a coincidence. Forgive me if you don't find this creepy, I am just doing this because I feel the need to post this somewhere. At least someone will know what's going on. It is something concrete. THE FIRST TIME I live with my mother and two elder sisters. That day, both my sisters were visiting my cousins. Mom was asleep in her room. It was like any other night and I hit the bed at 2 am (I am a late sleeper). I had a nightmare where I was being chased by an unknown entity and I was really scared, but soon enough I realized that it was just a dream I was watching and willed myself to wake up. Little did I know that the real nightmare had just begun. I was sleeping with my belly downwards and my head resting on the pillow, turned to the left. To my horror, I was unable to move even an inch. I tried so hard just to move my fingers or my feet or my head but I could not move anything. I kept trying for the longest period of time and felt so helpless that tears started flowing out of my eyes. And then I saw it, in the corner of the room, seated on a chair was a man. I had never seen that man before and I could not see his face, I could just see him staring at me. I was unable to close my eyes because of my paralysis so I was forced to look at him, and he looked right back at me. I was truly horrified and started praying. I don't know what transpired, but after 10 minutes or so I got my movement back and closed my eyes immediately. I could not sleep and mustered up the courage to open my eyes. When I opened them the man was gone and I quickly switched the lights on. I cowered in my bedsheets the whole night and kept chanting the 'Hanuman Chalisa' (A prayer to a Hindu God for driving demons away). This was my first experience and I had not watched any ghost movies or read stories that day or given any thought to stuff like this and ghosts and demons were not even on my mind for even a second at that time. After this incident I started researching paranormal beings. I have researched sleep paralysis really carefully and I can say that it was not sleep paralysis. I was not fatigued, was suitably rested everyday and was in a peaceful state of mind. Also, I was sleeping belly down and no sleep paralysis instances have been recorded in that position. This thing happened out of nowhere. I started sweating profusely which I skipped mentioning above. It will sound cliched but I can tell you that the man I saw was there, it was physical and I was most definitely not hallucinating. THE SECOND TIME The second instance happened after about a month or two from the first one. I was pulling an all nighter in my room as I had a mock exam the next day. Again it was 3, maybe 4 am in the morning. I heard a car passing by in the road below and maybe someone hit the brakes as there was a loud screech of tyres rubbing against the road. Suddenly, there was an ear piercing shriek and it seemed to come from the road. It was definitely a woman. I covered my ears and rushed to the drawing room door to check out what was happening. I thought that all the neighbours would be up because of the commotion. The shrieking stopped just as I was about to reach the door and I heard the doors of the car being banged shut. I went to the balcony, it was quiet as fuck. I could not believe my eyes. It was very peaceful in the neighbourhoood and not a single person could be seen. I never heard the car drive away. And not a single person got up because of the loud shrieks? I tried brushing this off as a fragment of my imagination but I could not. It was all too real. I just went back to my room and slept. THE THIRD TIME- 15/9/2013 The third time I had an experience, I almost fainted due to fear. I knew now that the stuff that has been happening has really been HAPPENING. I cannot explain the fear I felt then. All three instances happened to me during the night, but I can't put a finger on the reason for that. I woke up during the night and as is my habit, checked the time. I was relieved when I saw I still had a few hours of sleep left. I rolled over to face the entrance of the room in an attempt to sleep. At first I didn't notice her. I just noticed that the door was half open. It was very strange as I am sure I had locked it from the inside. I know it seems foolish but I had started locking the door after the first instance. Then I saw her and it filled me with complete dread. It was a little girl, my best guess is 5 or 6 years old, peering from behind the door. She was leaning on the door and only her head was visible, the rest being blocked by the door. I had never seen her before. Her eyes... as soon as I looked into them I felt powerless, terrible. Just plain white, expressionless eyes. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. She was still there. I slowly turned back and closed my eyes and held my sheets over as tightly as I could. Somehow I mustered up the courage and peered at the door again and she was still there. It was enough. 'GO AWAY,' I said aloud. 'Please go away, you are not welcome here.' I opened my eyes and again peered at the door. This time there was no one there but the door was still ajar. This was the last experience. Nothing has happened this past week. I will keep you posted if anything else happens. Will also let you guys know if everything is alright till the end of the month. Thanks for reading. Stay safe. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dreams/Sleep